


Explicit Erotica Piece

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating out, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Illustrative, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, artistic, could be enby, could be trans, could be women, giving head, no gender, soft smut, vaguely written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: No fandom. Just an original piece with explicit illustrative writing. Soft and tender.





	Explicit Erotica Piece

**Author's Note:**

> this is fully smut written for fun. Features vaginal sex entirely, no dicks in site. The pronouns are all in they/them so could be about women, Transmen, or enbies. I'm pan haha so happy pride

Slow tender meetings can cause such a lingering pause in the mind. The way one could taste another with teeth, tongue, and saliva melding together with soft whimpers of confused ornate pleasure. Oh how one can long for this sweet illicit moment when lying back in one’s home empty and alone like any being often is. 

  
  


Yet not now, no, not with these skilled digits that remain on their quest- drifting south and traversing the terrain of cloth and pesky closures. Exploring the vastness of skin whenever it could crawl to a new exposed vastness of land, those wonderful sneaking five couldn’t be stopped. They wouldn’t want to be:

For who could be alone when their love shared taste and tongue- how could one be alone as they felt another’s deft fingers slip inside their cove, welcomed. Ah, how delicate lips reveal how covetous they are while taking every touch the lover has to offer. In return for its greed, the flower offers the explorer a gift of sap and saccharine essence. Of course, these greedy sly digits would accept such presents feeding their desire to reach the promised prize. Their search isn’t finished after all- not until they find their treasure. Pushing at magic buttons, brushing at walls so well known, hoping to find what would cause the doors of bliss to open themselves once more. Swift movements such as these could bring one to their knees. One’s lover knows this. It’s an intricate grind as if they were working on a pristine labyrinthine puzzle.  A device only they could solve after a lifetime of expertise and practice.

For, It isn’t difficult for a bee to find and bring out its most favorite pollen. It feasts on the fine core until dozing off against the flower, held so delicately warm in its embrace. The thought of honey still sweet on their tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome! This was different to write than anything I've done before haha. It was meant to be mormor but oof this gay stuff happened instead ;)


End file.
